


I hate you

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Blood Must Have Blood Part I, Episode: s03e02 Wanheda Part 2, Episode: s03e03 Ye Who Enter Here, F/F, One Shot, POV Clarke Griffin, POV First Person, Post-Episode: s02e16 Blood Must Have Blood Part II, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as Clark's thoughts about Lexa and their relationship. Inspired by supernatural season 11, episode 10; "The devil in the details" where Rowena said; "I hate you, because if I didn't I'd love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you

I hate you.  
I hate the way you came into my life.  
I hate the way you brought blood and violence.  
I hate the way you gave me a chance.  
I hate the way I started to understand you.  
I hate the way you lied to me.  
I hate the way you destroyed everything.  
I hate the way you just left. After everything we've been thru, after every promise.  
I hate the way you just left me after all the sacrifices we had to make to get us here.  
I hate the way you promised me time, all the time in the world, only to walk away.  
I hate how you promised me everything, only to take it all away.  
I hate the way I believed your promises.  
I hate the way I believe every word, every sentence.  
I hate the way I trusted you.  
I hate the way I understand. Both the reason and your actions.  
I hate the fact that I probably would have done the same.  
I hate the way that I keep thinking about the way it could have been.  
I hate the way I keep dreaming about what we would have become.  
I hate the way I still long for your touch.  
I hate the way I keep longing after you. The way I keep waiting, hoping and wishing that you’ll come back.  
I hate the way I kept looking after your shadow, hoping you’d return, hoping it all was a sick joke.  
I hate the way I keep waiting, hoping someday you’ll return.  
I hate the way I keep hoping for a better future, a happier future where both of our people are united.  
I hate the way I keep wishing for the impossible.  
I hate the way I see you everywhere, in the flowers, in the shadows and in the skies.  
I hate the way I struggle with the truth, with the harsh reality.  
I hate the way I keep doubting it all, Both your feelings and your words.  
I hate the way you broke me, both my soul and my heart.  
I hate the way you scattered my heart and destroyed my dreams.  
I hate the way you betrayed us, and left us all to die.  
I hate the fact that you left.  
I hate the way that I can’t let it go, neither your choice or the memory.  
I hate the way you are always on my mind.  
I hate the way my heart ache after you.  
I hate the way you sacrificed us, and your heart along with it, for the greater good. I hate the fact that I’d do the same.  
I hate the way your decision made my choice a thousand times harder.  
I hate the fact that my choice was mine, and mine alone.  
I hate the fact that I’d do it again.  
I hate the fact that I can’t blame you.  
I hate your view of love. I hate the way I am slowly realizing the truth in it.  
I hate the way the earth continues to spin, even after all this misery, all of these horrible choices. Unaffected by the conflict that has happened between us, and all of the blood that has seeped into it’s ground.  
I hate the way it seems so unaffected by all of these unhuman actions.  
I hate the way we were doomed from the start.  
I hate how I slowly fell more and more in love with you.  
I hate how I was forced to hate you.  
I hate how I need to hate you, both for my heart and for my sanity.  
I hate that I no longer have a choice.  
I hate.. I hate you with every ounce of my soul, with every piece of my soul, cause if I didn’t…I’d love you.


End file.
